In a display unit provided with a display panel, for example, screws are used for fixing the display panel to a chassis. Along with a reduction in thickness of the display unit, the screws also are required to be compact. However, in some cases, such compact screws loosen due to vibrations, etc., and drop off in the worst case. For preventing dropping of screws, various measures such as adjustment of a torque, adoption of a washer and a screw lock have been taken (for example, see JP 11(1999)-065483 A).